The Bridge To Love and Happiness
by iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne accompanies Roz to a casino to celebrate her birthday, Niles can't help but feel a bit fearful as he imagines the trouble that awaits her. But when he learns of a tragic accident not far from her destination, he fears that he may have lost his angel forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I got the idea for this story from a near-tragic accident that occurred on May 23rd in Washington Sate and made national headlines. No disrespect is intended.  
**_

* * *

Niles clutched the small wrapped box tightly in his hand as he waited rather impatiently for the elevator doors to open on the nineteenth floor. The elevator had barely come to a stop when he sprinted into the hallway, anxious to get to his brother's apartment. After all this was a very special day. With a somewhat unsteady hand, he rang the doorbell as his heart beat wildly beneath his chest.

"Niles, what brings you here?"

Niles rolled his eyes at his brother's lame attempt at humor. "Very funny Frasier. It's Daphne's birthday and I'm sorry to be such a party crasher but I just had to-." He stopped and looked around, confused by what he saw. "What's this?"

"What's _what?_"

His eyes searched the condo for any sign of a celebration but to his dismay he found none. Something was definitely amiss. The place looked completely normal with nary a balloon or streamer in sight.

"Niles, what's going on?"

"Well, I'd rather hoped I'd find myself in the midst of a rousing celebration! It _is_ Daphne's birthday and I'd say that's a rather monumental occasion, wouldn't you?"

"I suppose it is Niles but Dad, Daphne and I did our celebrating at breakfast. I tried to call you to see if you wanted to join us, but you didn't pick up the phone."

Disappointed, Niles sighed. "I'm sorry Frasier. I don't usually go into the office so early in the morning but I had a last minute appointment with a patient. You see, he's struggling with-.

"It doesn't matter." Frasier said cutting him off. "But not to worry. Daphne made it perfectly clear that she didn't want any sort of elaborate celebration this year. I protested, I really did, but you know how persistent she can be and... Well, it _is_ her birthday!"

"My point exactly!" Niles said. "Frasier you of all people should know how special she really-."

His mouth fell open and he could feel his heart skip several beats as he stared at the vision that had just entered the room. She was an angel; a goddess and he'd never seen her looking quite so stunning.

"Whoa, Daphne! Look at you!" Martin exclaimed.

"Why thank you Mr. Crane!" Daphne said, blushing as she turned in a circle to allow everyone in the room a chance to admire her outfit; a black and grey dress adorned almost entirely with sparkles.

"Must be some party!" Frasier added. "No wonder you didn't want a big celebration with us!"

"Actually it's not a party at all. I'm just going out with Roz." Daphne explained. "There's a new casino not too far from the Canadian border that is supposed to be a great place to meet men."

Niles couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at Daphne's comment. It was true that he wasn't exactly single, but his divorce was due to come through any day. And when it did, he vowed to tell her what had been on his mind for longer than he could remember.

"That sounds wonderful." Niles lied, keeping a firm grip on the handkerchief that was tucked neatly into his pocket. Thankfully the impending nosebleed had yet to occur and signs were good that it wouldn't. But he wasn't about to take chances as he clutched the soft cloth, his eyes taking in her appearance.

"Something wrong, Dr. Crane?"

"N-no." He said, the word coming out in a breathless whisper. "I-I... you look so..."

"You're exquisite." Frasier said, irking Niles by finishing his sentence and thus taking the credit for the compliment. And just as Niles figured, Daphne's cheeks flushed, making her even more beautiful.

"Oh... Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's quite an over-exaggeration."

"Nonsense, Daphne. You really do look stunning." Frasier explained.

"Well, thank you. I'm quite nervous about this actually and I think I might have overdressed a bit but Roz insisted on me going through her closet to see if something struck me eye. Maybe I should go and change."

"NO!" All three men shouted at once.

"Oh... Well, I'm flattered. Thank you." Daphne said, unable to stop grinning.

The doorbell rang, bringing her out of her trance. And when the doorbell rang a second time, Daphne turned and walked away. "I should get that. It's probably- Roz!"

"Happy birthday, Daphne!" Roz said, pulling Daphne into a tight hug. "Well, are you ready? Because believe me since it's your birthday, you're in for a night to remember-and hopefully a morning after as well!"

This time it was Niles who felt his cheeks burning with discomfort. The very idea of his angel going home with some man whom she just met and then spending the night with him while he had his way with her made him shudder. Why, it was completely ludicrous! Daphne simply wasn't that kind of woman!

And Roz, wearing such a revealing low-cut emerald green dress adorned with sequins made Niles even more uneasy. He could just imagine the type of men that Roz would introduce Daphne to.

However, to his dismay, Daphne's eyes lit up like diamonds at Roz's crude comment that implied nothing more than a one night stand.

"Sounds like my kind of night." Daphne replied, making Niles feel even more uncomfortable.

Discreetly he adjusted his blue and yellow tie; the one he'd worn just for her. But as usual, she didn't seem to notice other than a casual glimpse which was acknowledged with only a friendly smile.

"Daphne, I know you said you don't want an elaborate birthday celebration but would you at least allow me to have a small dinner party in your honor?" Frasier was asking.

"Dr. Crane, no!" Daphne said firmly. "I meant what I said. I don't want you making a fuss over me birthday! I said the same thing to Roz here but obviously she doesn't listen!" With that, she threw her friend a mock look of annoyance.

But Roz was unfazed and merely rolled her eyes. "Oh come off it, Daphne! You know you're dying to meet a hot and sexy man who will find you so attractive that he'll find it impossible to wait until he can rip that dress of you in a moment's not-."

Niles began to cough violently, suddenly struggling to breathe as he wheezed in and out. As he staggered across the room, Daphne rushed to his side in an instant; her comforting arm around his waist.

"Dr. Crane! What's wrong?"

When he continued to cough and wheeze, she patted his back. "Oh you poor man, come here! Sit down for a bit and relax."

"A-all right." He said sinking into the chair. He tried to calm himself but when he looked into her beautiful eyes, his heart beat even faster. "T-thank you, Daphne." He said, sighing at the soothing way she continued to rub his back.

"Well are we going to go or not?" Roz said rather impatiently. "The casino isn't going to stay open all night!"

All eyes went to Roz in disbelief.

"All casinos are open 24 hours!" Niles pointed out. "At least that's what the commercials say. But why a casino would sponsor a documentary on PBS about schizophrenia is beyond me!"

"Oh get real, Niles! You know what I mean!" Roz said, clearly annoyed with him. "The eligible men aren't going to be there all night! And if Daphne's going to have any sort of memorable birthday-."

"Okay, I've had enough of this!" Martin said rising from his chair in one fluid motion.

"You kids have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

As Martin grabbed his cane and walked to his room, Roz glanced at Daphne. "I wouldn't count on that! Come on, Daphne. Let's get out of here. Bye Martin! Frasier, Niles!"

In a last minute plea, Frasier hurried to catch up with Daphne and Roz who had barely reached the door. "Daphne please, won't you reconsider a celebration in your honor? No one deserves it more!" Niles said, almost desperate. "You've done so much for Dad. And for me!"

"No!" She replied glancing at Roz as they both burst into laughter. "Come on, Roz. Let's get out of here!"

Niles swallowed hard, rubbing the small wrapped box nervously in his hand.

"Daphne, do you have any obligation to gifts? Because I-"

"Goodbye, Dr. Crane!" She called to him, laughing as she and Roz headed for the hallway.

He flinched as the door slammed shut, like a blow to his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles stared at the closed door, fighting the tears that rose in his throat. But he wasn't about to cry no matter how hurt he was.

"Well, that was a hell of a way to treat the people who practically gave her everything she has."

Startled, Niles turned to find Martin standing behind him.

"Dad... I thought you'd gone."

"Well, I did but I wanted to wish Daphne a happy birthday. Came back at just the right time to have the door slammed in my face! Talk about ungrateful!"

Niles gasped, trying to hide his annoyance. The way Daphne had dismissed him earlier had hurt. There was no refuting that. But it certainly didn't make her ungrateful. She was an angel and the most caring person he knew. She would never-

"Damn shame..." His father was saying. "Fras may think he's God's gift to radio, but he works hard and he's good at what he does."

"Dad-."

"Damn shame that Daphne doesn't appreciate-."

"Dad, please! This isn't Daphne's fault! It anything it's Roz's!" Niles protested. "I'm willing to bet that Before Daphne and Roz met that Daphne wouldn't set foot in a casino, much less spend her birthday there! And even so, Roz had no intention of going over there to enjoy the hideous buffet or even to _hit the jackpot_, as they say! The only thing on her mind is the only thing that is on the mind of every conceited, filthy, disgusting man in those establishments."

"Are you through?"

"Yes!" Niles shouted, feeling strangely victorious.

"Good! And I still say that she's ungrateful! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed!"

Niles glanced at his watch. "Bed? But it's only-."

"It's time for bed, that's what time it is!" Martin yelled, annoying Niles even further.

Defeated, Niles sighed and glanced at the small gift in his hand. He wanted so much to give it to Daphne tonight.

When he'd purchased it at the store, he simply couldn't stop smiling as he imagined the grateful hug he'd surely receive in return. The mere thought of being in her arms, close enough to smell her hair was, to say the least, intoxicating.

It was then that he realized that his brother was nowhere in sight and out of pure curiosity; he started down the hallway in search of a few words of wisdom. But to his dismay, he found Frasier's bedroom door closed; a sure sign that Frasier was not to be disturbed. Great... Just when he needed Frasier the most.

Well, there was nothing to do now but head home.

As Niles quietly slipped out of the condo, he couldn't stop thinking about Daphne. It was nothing new of course, for she was in his thought every moment.

But it was the disappointment that pained him most. The feeling was a selfish one. It was her birthday after all and she deserved to have a good time, even if it was with Roz. However, his heart protested furiously, for he wanted so much to tell Daphne how he felt. He'd kept the words in his heart for far too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne discreetly grabbed the door handle as Roz sped down the freeway, passing almost every car in sight. Daphne loved Roz, but she had to admit that her friend's driving was rather erratic, even for Roz. But Roz had gone out of her way to make Daphne's birthday memorable, so it was best not to say anything.

However, when Roz slammed on the breaks, narrowly missing an eighteen wheeler that she quickly swerved around, Daphne was compelled to speak up. And when she did, she spoke hesitantly.

"Roz..."

Not surprisingly, Roz couldn't hear her, choosing instead to turn up the volume on the radio. But that in itself was a mistake.

A horrid song blared through the speakers, wrecking havoc with Daphne's eardrums and she found herself wishing that she had accepted Frasier's offer for a party in her honor. It would be a lot less dangerous.

"R-Roz..." She said again, louder this time. "ROZ!"

The second Roz looked over, Daphne screamed and Roz once again slammed on the breaks. The car behind her blared its horn and the driver gestured wildly, waving his fist and flashing a sign that she'd seen many times.

Unfazed, Roz glanced in the rear-view mirror and flashed the same gesture. "Same to you, jackass!" she yelled.

Daphne swallowed hard, trying to clam her racing heart. "Roz, don't you think you're driving a bit fast?"

"Hell no!" Roz laughed. "This is your birthday and I'm ready to party!"

Daphne smiled nervously and put her hand on Roz's forearm. "I know you are and I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. You've gone to all this trouble for me birthday and it's really not necessary!"

"Are you kidding? Now come on and let's find you a man!"

To Daphne's dismay, Roz began to speed up, and she grabbed Roz's arm, more forcefully this time.

"Roz, please! Slow down!"

Roz sighed, clearly annoyed. "All right, fine. But the longer it takes to get there, the longer it'll take to find the man! And believe me... Oh damn! What now?"  
The car, once going at a speed of over eighty miles an hour, was moving at a snail's pace, caught in a massive traffic jam.

"What in the hell is this?" Roz yelled.

Daphne looked around in confusion. "I'm not sure, but it certainly is strange. It's rather late for such a bad traffic jam! Rush hour was over hours ago!"

"Damn!" Roz muttered along with a few choice words.

Not wanting to anger her friend any further, Daphne kept quiet. But she couldn't help but feel annoyed. This was definitely not how she wanted to spend her birthday.

Truth be told, when Roz first posed the offer, Daphne wasn't exactly thrilled about spending her birthday in a crowded casino. But Roz had been such a good friend that she couldn't bear to say no.

"This is just great!" Roz yelled pounding the steering wheel as the traffic remained at a standstill.

"What do you suppose is wrong?" Daphne asked, focusing on the lights of the city in the distance. It was all she could do not to jump out of the car and run back to the Elli0ot Bay Towers.

"Well, our evening's ruined. I'm sorry Daphne. I just thought that-."

Daphne was about to offer some words of encouragement, but Roz rolled down the window. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Roz screamed as cars honked in response.

Finally the traffic began to move, but barely faster than before. And when Daphne saw the cars begin to slowly turn and head in the opposite direction, she knew that their evening at the casino just wasn't meant to be. And oddly she was a tiny bit disappointed.

"Damn, this is total BS!" Roz said as the car inched foreword, joining the other cars in heading south. Daphne turned her face to hide her smile, amused that Bulldog Briscoe's famous phrase seemed to have rubbed off on her friend, no matter how much Roz claimed that the sportscaster annoyed her.

"It'll be fine." Daphne reassured her. "You know Roz, perhaps it would be better if we just went to a nice restaurant."

"NO!" Roz snapped. "It's your birthday and there's no way I'm spending it in some damn overpriced restaurant!"

"Roz, I didn't mean-."

"Look, we're going to a casino and that's it!" Roz said firmly.

"But how? There's no way we'll get there at t his rate!"

"There are tons of casinos around here and I got a tip from one of Frasier's callers just the other day about one that's even better than this one! It's in the mountains and if we hurry, we'll be able to catch the hot men who are bound to be there! Apparently it's _the_ place for singles in Seattle! And Daphne, you and I are _definitely_ single!"

Daphne sighed. "Don't remind me."

"My point exactly." Roz replied. "I don't know why I didn't think of the place before! Well, good thing they're open 24 hours!" As expected, she stepped on the gas, sending the car lurching foreword and began tailgating the slow moving cars ahead of them. And when the traffic began to thin, Roz resumed driving as she had before.

"Roz..." Daphne gasped her heart racing as she clutched the handle bar. "Please... Slow down."

"No way!" Roz retorted. "I am not missing an opportunity to meet eligible men!"

Daphne sighed, deeply, deciding it was best to keep her mouth shut. This was definitely a memorable birthday, one that she wished she could forget.


	4. Chapter 4

With a sigh, Niles entered his apartment and closed the door more forcefully than he intended. But he didn't care. The tenants who called the Shangri-La their home weren't exactly the classiest people in Seattle, or even the world for that matter.

He tossed his keys haphazardly on his coffee table, not caring if the metal left scratches on the veneer that masqueraded as wood. The mere thought that he actually allowed a piece of veneer in his home, let alone that he lived in such a horrible place, made him sick to his stomach. Or perhaps it was the feeling of loneliness.

But there was no sense in brooding about. Since he'd been forced to move into the Shangri-La, he'd done enough sulking to last a lifetime.

Well, he certainly couldn't go on like this all night. He needed something to help him relax. Minutes later he sat in front of the television with a sherry in hand, prepared to forget his troubles.

Absently he turned on the television, a luxury he rarely afforded himself. Perhaps he could find a classic movie such as _The Godfather_ or a fascinating documentary on PBS. But to his annoyance he found neither of those things and was forced to settle on the local news.

Just as he expected, the program was filled with nothing but depressing stories of murders, tragic accidents and local politics; stories that made Seattle look like the most crime-ridden city in America.

He was just about to turn the television off and catch up on his reading when the anchorwoman mentioned the new opera that was scheduled to perform at the Seattle Opera House. Of course he and Frasier had gotten tickets months ago, but he knew little about it. And so he stared the television with renewed interest. This was bound to be fascinating.

The camera cut to a live shot of the Seattle Opera House where the stars of the opera smiled proudly, answering questions. Niles rose from his fainting couch, hastily trying to find something with which to make a few notes but then stopped in his tracks.

_Breaking news to report this evening; a bridge near the Canadian border collapsed, sending cars into the river below and rescue workers scrambling to save lives. Add this to a massive traffic jam backed up all the way into Seattle and you have a devastating scene. At this point we have very few details, but what we do know..._

Niles froze, unable to believe what he was hearing. His entire body went numb and it was as though he was in some sort of a trance.

This couldn't be happening. It was a dream, a nightmare. He was asleep and any minute he would open his eyes.

But his conscience fought him, reminding him that what he was seeing was in fact real. The camera panned from the on-the-scene reporter to the water where several cars were slowly sinking into the river below.

_Oh God..._

His chest hurt so badly that he could hardly breathe and he wheezed in and out, fighting the tears that so seldom came. But it was no use. The tears won, streaming down his cheeks and he angrily pushed them away.

No... He wasn't going to let his emotions get the best of him. If Daphne and Roz were... the reporter made no mention of fatalities but spoke of rescue efforts. If there were survivors to be found, they would make the announcement immediately. But as he waited with a heavy heart, the information given began to repeat itself.

Fear like he'd never known before rushed through him and he flipped off the television. With shaking hands, he grabbed his keys and rushed out of his apartment. Within minutes he was in his car, racing to the Canadian border.


	5. Chapter 5

The traffic was more horrific than he imagined and he realized that he was a fool for leaving the comfort of his home. But he could think of nothing more than the woman he loved.

A million images went through his head, most of them of Daphne and how he might never see her again. The thought of never hearing her beautiful, sweet voice, smelling her heavenly scented hair... the intoxicating scent of her perfume...

His chest burned with emotions and he fought the tears relentlessly.

If he didn't think about her, he'd be fine. But to not think about his angel was impossible. He might as well stop breathing.

Damn it, why wasn't this traffic moving? And where were the rescue workers and the paramedics? His fear dissolved into anger and he jumped out of the car, slamming the door so hard that the vehicle shook.

Miraculously a police officer appeared. "Sir, you need to return to your vehicle! We have a major traffic situation!"

Niles was appalled. "A _traffic_ situation? A _traffic _situation? Innocent people have lost their lives and all you can think about is the _damn traffic_?"

"Now sir-."

Niles grabbed the officer's collar and held it tightly. "My name is _Dr. Niles Crane_ and unlike you, _Officer Dixon_, I have a _heart_! I care about people, do you understand? I made it my life's mission to help people and make their lives better, so I don't give a damn about the traffic! All I care about is that the most beautiful, kind and generous angel on this earth could be..." He swallowed hard, the tears quickly rising to the surface. He was so deep in thought that he barely realized the officer calling on his radio for backup.

"We have a situation here."

"ANOTHER DAMN SITUATION?" Niles yelled. "I don't know how you people live with yourselves! You call yourselves police officers but that's a big damn joke! My father, Martin Crane, now _he _was a police officer! He never-."

"What's going on here?"

Niles glanced at the stern-looking Officer McCollum, who appeared out of nowhere and then back at Officer Dixon. The two officers conferred and with one another and then Officer McCollum nodded. But as soon as the officer touched his arm, Niles jerked it away.

"Don't touch me, damn it!"

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you to return to your vehicle!"

"Don't you morons care about anything but traffic?" Niles yelled. "What about the people who might have drowned? Th-the bridge-."

Officer McCollum's expression softened and he nodded to Officer Dixon. "He's all right." Instead of grabbing Niles' arm again, he patted Niles on the back. "Marty Crane is your father, huh? Hell of a guy."

Niles stared at Officer Dixon, appalled. "How can you possibly-."

"Look, I know you're worried and this isn't much in the way of consolation, but they're doing everything that they can. They'll be working through the night, but so far-."

Niles held up his hand, not wanting to hear any more.

"All right, Dr. Crane." Officer McCollum replied. "Why don't you go on home? They're starting to revert the traffic and hopefully you'll be home soon."

Niles nodded absently and returned to his car, startled when he realized that Officers Dixon and McCollum had followed him.

"You okay getting home?" Officer McCollum asked.

"I-I'm fine." Niles replied.

Soon he was following the rest of the traffic headed in the opposite direction away from the horror that lie behind him.

Perhaps if he just didn't think about it.

But as he neared his home and veered reluctantly toward the Shangri-La, he knew that he might never be okay again.

When he reached his home, he found that he couldn't stomach being there for even a moment. He drove past the hideous building, headed for the only place that would give him comfort; if only for a little while.


End file.
